


Blessing

by EdgyTeen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Established Relationship, F/M, Hank is like a father, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTeen/pseuds/EdgyTeen
Summary: You’re asking Hank for his blessing so you can marry Connor.





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This made me weirdly happy

“So why’d you drag me out here, kid?” Hank took a bite of the burger you bought him. Suddenly you’ve become nervous even after working with the man for years and him knowing everything about you.

“Uh...” You scratched the back of your head. “Well I wanted to ask you for something. Really important to me.”

He sipped his drink while eyeing you. “Got anything to do with that thing that’s been in your pocket for the past week?” He pointed to the pocket in question and you held his gaze.

“Fuck. I fucked up sorry.” Your eyes began to water. You had been so sneaky and gone and bought it a week early so no suspicion would be on you but of course Hank noticed so that means Connor probably figured it out too.

“Woah kid. What’s wrong? Jesus.” You pulled out the ring box. His eyes went wide. “Kid, I know you love me I didn’t think you wer-“ 

You cut him off. Going red in the face. “No! I wanted to get your blessing.” You suddenly felt awkward and began blushing even more. “To marry Connor. You’re like a father to him aren’t you?”

Hank nodded slowly. He got up from his seat and embraced you. “Fuck kid I didn’t think you’d ever ask him.” He laughed embracing you. You felt wetness on your shoulder and when hank pulled back his face was wet with tears. “I give you all the blessings in the fuckin’ world if I could.”

Your eyes welled with tears and your voice barely came out. “Thank you, Hank.”

He wiped his eyes dry and glared at you. “Now don’t go telling anyone about this you hear?” You grinned at your future father-in-law and nodded while grinning and tears still falling down your cheek.


End file.
